The Wicked Truth
by imaginationcreations
Summary: rated R for language and future adult situations Please R
1. The picking

The Wicked Truth  
Chapter 1  
  
It takes only one time to fuck everything up, only one time to make an everlasting impression, only one lifetime to try and make it. That is what Christiana was told growing up. A poor princess, sheltered from everyone. Never knowing anything outside of her books and lessons was how most people described her, book-smart. She was although, extremely beautiful. She has long burgundy hair, beautiful voluptuous breasts, stunning flat mid-section, and gorgeous eyes. She was beautiful in everyway possible. The servants called her the man's candy. That is exactly what she was. Her father always shielded her in hopes to marry her off to someone who liked her for her mind not her ahemmm.... assets. He interviewed and interviewed. Only four candidates made the cut. Prince Davis from Gibbleknots, he was relatively handsome, and very smart but not at all funny. Christiana felt that she deserved someone who could make her laugh. Next came Prince Ryan from Potsandbluntston. Now this guy was a "royal stoner." Even though he was heavily into drugs, he was a cool guy, not that bad looking either. Then we had Prince Kenneth from Lakeside Hills. This man was gorgeous. Deep brown eyes, a sexy body that matched his perfect smile, he is smart, funny and extremely kind. After Prince Kenneth, Christiana did not want to see any more suitors. She fell in love with him at the first site. Oh yeah the last prince, Prince Draven from Talula. He was okay looking with short black hair and mystical green eyes. Even though his eyes kept ladies locked into them for hours, he seemed rather shallow and arrogant She was told that she must go on a date with each suitor and pick three to continue dating. There was no way of getting out of it. One week full of dates with one man. What was she going to do? 


	2. The Prince David of Gibbleknots

Chapter 2  
Prince Davis of Gibbleknots  
  
Time has come, it was Monday morning and she had received the invitation to join prince Davis on the balcony for brunch. Christiana called for her servant and picked out the days dress. "I don't know what to wear." said the princess thumbing through four closest full of dresses. "Why don't you wear you white lace one with the red trim?" said Morgan, Christiana's handmaiden. "I don't want to send the wrong message but I guess I can wear that." Christiana got into the bathtub, caressed her soft skin with bubbles from the soap. Washed her beautiful hair and got out. "She really is gorgeous." Thought the handmaiden. It was a very rare occasion that the handmaiden was ever allowed to be in the bath room while the princess was in there, but since she was in a hurry, Christiana didn't mind. Morgan laced up her bodice and brushed her hair, helped her put on her dress and suggested something Christiana never thought of before. "Do you know who you want to pick yet? Because I saw you standing in the balcony while your father was talking to the courts and your mother, introducing all of the men." "Yes, I sort of want Prince Kenny to win, but I must marry someone for their brains and not their body or else I am just as shallow as men usually are." "Well if you want Prince Kenny to win, why don't you dress to capture his heart? He will definitely find you interesting." " That is a great idea, but on he first date I would like to see what time of man he is, you know, pick his brain so to speak. Morgan you are the best!" She gave Morgan a hug and pulled the dress over her head. The dress like all of the ones she owned flattered her quite nicely. The dress was strapless and backless. The white lace allowed some to be revealed, but enough to keep men coming back for more. The red trimming on the bottom and the back of the dress made the dress stunning. The red trim on the other hand around her bodice, accentuated her breasts to the full extent. " The only thing you need now is a flower in your hair an a simple necklace around your neck, which I think the prince is going to give you, hint hint." The girls laughed and the joke. Christiana gets flowers delivered to her bedroom every morning so she picked a red and white carnation to put in her hair.  
When she was finished, she looked magnificent. She glided down the four steps the lead up to her room and walked toward the balcony. As a custom to whenever she went into a room someone was there to introduce her. "I have the pleasure of introducing Princess Christiana." The man said trying very hard not to look at the princess. He stood up and opened the door for her. As always she smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek and told him that he may return to what duties were assigned of him. " My lady, It's a pleasure to have finally met you and your pictures do you no just, you are stunning." He took her hand and kissed it. For a man that was not all there he was quite polite. " One bonus point for him." she thought, keeping score mentally. " I took the liberty of ordering your food, I hope you don't mind." " No its fine. So Prince Davis, am I correct?" " Yes you are." " So Prince where is Gibbleknots exactly? I've never heard of it before." " Its an island off the coast of Australia. We have our own governmental system and army and everything like that." "That is so interesting." Boring she thought. " Oh the food is here." he said reaching out for Christiana's chair to help her sit down. They ate their food in absolute silence. Christiana hated that. Especially since Prince Davis chewed obnoxiously loud. When the dishes were cleared away and everything was settled, they sat on the balcony and talked. They talked for about 5 minutes and then the Princess was called to her father's chambers. Her father is a tad bit strange but being his daughter, she was used to it. Of course an announcer was in front of the door, she was announced and entered. " What's up my sultry daughter, how's it hanging?" " What's up pops, nothing really you saved me from a horribly boring date with the fucking excuse for a Prince, Davis." " I'm sorry sweetness but you know you have to get fucked by your husband and your time is almost up." " Yeah pops I know." She turned around and walked out heading straight back to her room hoping not to be found by the prince. She was exhausted from the hiding all day from Prince Davis, she just went to bed. Tomorrow is another date with the same guy.... blah. 


End file.
